sttbfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Talking Time Bros. 3
SMBX2.0 Build If you don't have it already, this link will take you to the SMBX 2.0 base install. You need this if any Lua code is going to work. We are using the PAL build, Beta 4 when that's available. This is our TTBros 3 episode folder. All the levels will go here! It includes the sounds and graphics from the previous Talking Time Bros games. STTB3 Dev Kit 6/9/2019 Rules * Each level will have 3 Star Coins 'and use the traditional '''Goal Tape '''exit with castle. * Secret Exits will use the '''Key and Keyhole '''from Super Mario World. * There will not be a traditional Lives system! We're still figuring out how to handle coins and 1-ups. * There are no slated world themes as of yet, but the plan is to make stages unfettered until we make about 15-25. Let's call that the halfway point. When we get halfway we'll decide what sort of themes we want based on the stages made, and then do the other half with those themes in mind. * Powerups are entirely possible...but I have no idea how to make them. Until one appears, assume that we only have the items that come with SMBX. * Custom graphics for a level should go into the Level Folder with the exact same name. Custom music should go outside it. * The naming format is “'WorldX-Name-LevelName”. For example World1-Isrieri-FootballFields, '''leave the World number out if you're not yet sure where your level is going. * Don't create clutter by using different file names for incremental updates. Simply provide a new version to overwrite the previous one. You should only change a level's file name if the name of the level itself has changed. * Remember only Mario and Luigi can use Yoshi. If Toad or Peach encounter a Yoshi or a Yoshi Egg, it will be transformed into a Kuribo Shoe. If your level requires Yoshi to beat it, make sure the player can switch to Mario or Luigi before giving them a Yoshi. * There is no Two-Player compatibility for this game. * We are using the '''Mario Maker Flag for our checkpoints. These checkpoints can be re-written! If you trip one, the others in the level will revert and can be tripped again to reappear at the spot if defeated. * Levels can now have as many checkpoints as you want! There should always be at least one at the halfway point of the stage, and one right before a boss. Long stages or stages with multiple paths should have checkpoints put in generous locations. * No red coin hunts! * No unused sections! 'This is where you have blocks and level layout in a section the players never go to, maybe as left over from an earlier draft. In the old SMBX this would have taken time to get rid of, but no excuses now! Erase anything you don't use to save on processing speed. * Levels should be winnable without being forced to take a hit. * ''Never trap the player in a way they can get stuck! If the player can be trapped, it needs to be changed so they can't get trapped. * It should be possible to beat a level as small and big mario. Also it should be possible to beat the very early stages (W1-W2) by only walking. * All water and waterfalls should be swimmable. * Invisible blocks should never be necessary to finish the level. * There are now three Lakitus! SMW Style, SMB Style, and the dreaded SMB3 style. Use the first two. We can adjust Lakitu to be more friendly if we like, so just be sensible with him and be prepared to adjust if a setup is too hard. * Remember that if you put a powerup in a block, it will be a mushroom if Mario is small. Putting just mushrooms will mean they'll always be mushrooms no matter what. (Hammer and Tanooki suits will always be suits, as well.) * If you have horizontal warp pipes, don't put the warp on center or it'll look weird when you enter. Always put the warp on the floor. Also, make sure any such pipes have a floor or block in front of them you can stand on, even if they're underwater. * Avoid secret areas where you have to go offscreen or by falling down pits. Its always better to have players find secrets by poking around the stage rather than having to go outside or around it. * SMBX allows you to have an entrance to a warp outside the visible part of the world. But if the exit to a warp is offscreen, going through the warp will kill the player. Be sure to avoid this in your levels. * Turn Blocks from SMW can be destroyed with a Spin Jump. Make sure to plan your levels accordingly. If you put an item inside a Turn Block, it can't be destroyed. * Just so everyone knows, Rainbow Shells will trigger switch blocks from the right side but not from the left side. SMBX is weird! Google Drive Uploading to a shared Google Drive is not strictly necessary for all of us to keep track of, but for any programmers or artists who want to collaborate, keeping all of the files in one place is a smart idea. Any custom resources involved with the game go here. Link Handbooks & References * Enjl's 2.0 Tutorials * MAGLX3 Handbook * SMBX Memory Map * Additional SMBX Memory Addresses Worlds (Tentative) '''Early Game Relatively breezy difficulty, introducing mechanics both old and new. * Fettuccine Foothills (Qu_Marsh) 4 * One Night in Pipe City (Din) 4 * Wooden Waltz (Din) 2 * This Is Cannon (SpoonyBardOL) 2 *'Driftwood Docks' (Qu_Marsh) 2 *'Eyepatch Isles' (Qu_Marsh) 3 *'Sandcastles in the Sand' (Level Author) Template *'Twisted Root Tunnel' (Qu_Marsh) 4 Mid Game Tougher stages requiring some knowledge of the game, further iterating on mechanics introduced in the early game. * Candy Cane Clouds (SpoonyBardOL) 1 * Stellar Staircase (Qu_Marsh) 2 * Fallin' Head Over Heels (Level Author) Template *'Frosting Crossing' (Din) 2' ' *'Boss (?): Snake Pass' (☆''') (madhair60) 2 * '''Hop Hop Bumper Blocks (SpoonyBardOL) 1 Late Game Difficult endgame stages, tough but fair. More demanding of the player, putting them through their paces. * Boss: Curse of the Mummy (☆''') (Din) 2 '''Post Game Optional and Bonus worlds, almost anything goes. Get wacky. *'Russian Block Party' (Level Author) Template